I Wish I Had Your Angel
by Once666
Summary: LxC CxL Cloud receives a message from Hades to kill Leon at Traverse Town. He thinks it’ll be an easy job but he soon discovers friendship and has to choose between his life and the life of his new friend.
1. Cloud's Return

**I Wish I Had Your Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters etc. etc. I just own the plot.

**Summary: (**LxC)Cloud receives a message from Hades to kill Leon at Traverse Town. He thinks it'll be an easy job but he soon discovers friendship and has to choose between his life and the life of his new friend.

It was the middle of the night in Traverse Town. Rain came down violently and the wind was blowing harshly. Cloud walked silently though the First District, ignoring his heavy, waterlogged clothes. His hair stood straight in every angle, defying all laws of gravity. He had just arrived at Traverse Town to do one thing, and that was to kill a man by the name of Squall Leonhart.

Cloud did not know particularly why this Leon was such a threat to Hades that he'd have to be murdered, but then again he also wasn't particularly sure why he had sided with Hades in the first place. He thought that he had been searching for his light, but if so, why look for it in the dark?

Cloud did not know this Leon so he thought he shouldn't feel bad about him; nevertheless, Cloud did pity him. The blonde reached Cid's shop and stood still. He hadn't seen his friends in a very long time and they all probably thought he was dead. As he was about to open the door, he realized that Cid wasn't alone. Voices could be heard inside. Amongst them, there was the unmistakable Yuffie. He also noticed Aerith was there, but he couldn't figure out who the third voice was. His voice was deep and lacked emotion and seemed to be genuinely bored.

As he decided he was going to turn back he heard Yuffie say that she needed to go look for something outside. Cloud saw an orange, gloved hand emerge from the door followed by a petite black-haired ninja. At first she thought she had seen a ghost and rubbed her eyes, and then she proceeded to touch Cloud.

"Hi Yuffie. Nice to see you again." The blonde answered blankly.

Yuffie blinked several times before jumping on him. "CLOUD!"

The occupants of Cid's shop, hearing the commotion outside, exited the shop to see what was going on. They saw that Yuffie was clinging to Cloud's neck while he desperately tried to shake her off.

"Cloud?" Aerith managed to say, eyes full of tears.

"Help?" was the only thing Cloud managed to say since Yuffie was now constricting his neck. Cid was too busy staring at Cloud, and Aerith was too busy gawking to help Cloud so Leon took it upon himself to help Cloud.

"Here. I'll take this." Leon said prying Yuffie off Cloud's neck.

"Thank you" The blonde said rubbing his neck.

The brunette was about Cloud's height and age and he had shoulder-length hair. He was wearing leather pants and a leather jacket that covered his white shirt. He also had a necklace with a lion's head. Cloud recognized these characteristics as Leon's.

"You are Squall Leonhart, right?" Cloud said half mindedly.

Leon, although surprised answered back. "That's me…how did you know?"

"Let's just say someone I know happens to know you" Cloud said, leaving it at that.

The others finally regaining their composure realized that Leon and Cloud were having a conversation, although they really didn't know each other.

"Well I guess introductions aren't in order…" Cid said scratching his head.

"Cloud I'm so glad to see you! Where are you staying?" Aerith said, whipping a few tears from her eyes.

"Nowhere actually….I just got here…" Cloud said passing a hand though his blonde hair.

"You can stay with me and Aerith!" Yuffie said jumping up and down with excitement. Aerith too seemed excited.

"Sorry to burst your bubble girls but I think he'd feel more _at home_ if he stays at a _male's _house. You know? M-A-L-E. He should stay with someone his age too like…Leon? How 'bout it Leon?" Cid suggested.

"Sure….If he doesn't mind…." Leon said leaning casually on a wall.

"Uh….ok…." Cloud answered not really caring; this surely would make his job easier.

"Then it's settled! Cloud stays with Leon!" Yuffie said still excited.

Cid looked at his watch and saw that it was already 1:30 am.

"It's getting late. We should go now. Bye." Cid said waving them all a goodnight.

"Night Cloud." Aerith said happily.

"Bye Leon! Bye Cloud! Don't be all night doing who knows what!" Yuffie said in a singsong voice.

Cloud and Leon were left alone. They walked silently back to Leon's place. When they got there Leon pointed Cloud to sleep on the couch, which he gratefully did.

A few hours later, when Leon lay asleep, Hades showed up.

"Everything's going according to plan?"

"Yes."

"Good. See to it tomorrow night."

With that Hades disappeared. Cloud hadn't thought his job to be hard but now he was having second thoughts. Whereas he knew it was too late for that.


	2. It Starts

Morning came and so did the first signs of daylight. A single beam of light reflected from the window to where Cloud was sleeping. Leon came out of the kitchen and silently made his way over to the couch to wake up Cloud. As he entered the room, he smiled at the sleeping image of Cloud. The sun was shining and a beam of light stroke Cloud, making him look angelic. It almost saddened Leon to disturb the young man's sleep but he knew Cloud had to wake up sometime, now was as good as ever.

Softly patting the blonde's back, Leon said "Hey Strife. Breakfast"

Slowly, the blonde started to get up, then he headed to the kitchen, where a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and milk awaited him. He sat down at the table and just stared at the food.

"Are you ok, Strife?" Leon asked noticing that Cloud hadn't even touched his food yet.

"Yeah….." Cloud answered distracted.

"….err…Then eat."

Cloud nervously took his knife and fork and started to imitate Leon. He took a piece of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth. _Heaven_ he thought. He stuffed some more bacon into his mouth and swallowed.

"What is it?" Cloud asked excitedly.

"Its bacon…you've never had it before?" Leon asked surprised.

"Nope! And what's this?" Cloud said stuffing the eggs into his mouth.

"That would be an egg"

"Ugh. Egg. Bad. What's _that_?" Cloud said pointing at the pancakes.

"Pancakes and those little brown dots are chocolate chips"

"Chocoloate….hmm…" Cloud said having a bite of the pancake. His eyes opened widely.

"CHOCOLATE!" Cloud said eating some more pancakes.

"I'll just go get some more milk…" Leon said standing up and going towards the refrigerator. _He sure loves chocolate. Somehow I knew he would. He's just like a little kid…except now he looks like a hungry dog…_

Coming back to the table, he saw Cloud was not in his seat, and neither were his pancakes. He was now in Leon's seat eating the last pancake.

"Yes, you may have my pancakes. Please, help yourself…" Leon said, ignored.

When Cloud was done eating, he stood up and searched the area for more pancakes.

"Done?" asked Leon, leaning on a wall.

"More…" Cloud mumbled.

"No. Not until you get changed" said Leon, thinking that was the only way to get Cloud out of the kitchen. Anyway, Cloud was still wearing the same, torn, dark red cape and dark blue, warrior pants and shirt.

"This is all I have…" Cloud said lowering his head.

"Come with me then" Leon said. He started walking without waiting for an answer, obligating Cloud to follow. They made their way to Leon's room and stopped in front of the closet. Leon started searching inside and, after a few seconds, he had pulled out a dark blue shirt, much like the one Cloud was wearing now except it was tighter. One part of the shirt didn't have a sleeve and the other had a kind of cloth held to the shirt by a metal lion. It covered the whole left arm. Leon then took out a belt and some pants, which also resembled the ones he had on. (A/N: Think Advent Children)

"Yuffie made them for me. I never wear them so you can have 'em till you get new clothes. They should fit you." Leon said. He exited the room, leaving Cloud alone.

A few minutes passed, and Cloud came out of Leon's room, only to find him sitting on a chair waiting for him.

"More pancakes?" Cloud asked.

"No" was the reply.

Cloud put on his puppy dog eyes and started to pout.

_He is like a kid..._ "N-O. No!"

Cloud's puppy dog eyes were replaced by an evil glare. He lowered his head.

"Strife?" Leon said standing up and taking a few steps back. Cloud started to growl. _Oh shit! _

---------------------------------

"What's taking those guys so long?" Cid asked.

"I don't know…I sure hope they're ok…" Aerith said worriedly.

"Oh come on! I know they're fine! It's probably just some o' that 'domestic violence', if you know what I mean" Yuffie said, winking.

"Looking for us?" Leon said from behind them.

Everyone stared at them. Cloud was wearing Leon's clothes. Cloud's hair was ruffled. Cloud was wearing a dog collar. Leon was holding the leash. Leon was scratched on his arms, and also had a few scratches on his face. Leon was missing a belt. Both seemed out of breath. Curious…

"See! I told you they were doing you-know-what! SEE! SEE!" Yuffie said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid but if you wanna know what really happened then…" Leon noticed Aerith was holding a bag of cookies…chocolate chip cookies… "Say Aerith, are those for Cloud?"

"Why yes…Yes they are. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Just wondering…would you three step back a little? It's for your safety." Leon replied.

The three stepped back, confused expressions on their faces. Leon whispered something in Cloud's ear. The blonde's head suddenly propped up. He started looking wildly in every direction. Leon then pointed towards Aerith. Cloud had seen them. _Good._

Cloud immediately started running towards the three. Cid, Yuffie and Aerith moved back a little more, quite dazzled. As Cloud was about three feet away from them, the leash stopped extending, bringing Cloud to an abrupt stop. Cloud started whining and lashing and pulling so Leon motioned for Aerith to give him the cookies. She walked slowly towards Cloud and nervously handed over the little bag. The blonde tore the bag in a matter of seconds and ate all the cookies.

"_That_ is what _really_ happened." Leon said.

The three were still in awe. Cloud recuperated and went over to Leon.

"What happened? My head hurts and… why am I wearing a leash?" Cloud said rubbing his head.

"He forgets everything after he's done, but whatever you do, do not mention_ it_ in front of _him_. Got that?" Leon asked.

"Got it!" the three answered.

"Don't mention what to who? And why am I wearing a leash!" Cloud asked.

"Hehe. All in due time Sunny. All in due time." Yuffie said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked.

"Oh nothing! Well I gotta go…eat….HAHAHA!" Yuffie said running away.

"What's _her_ problem?" Cloud asked confused.

"On just nothing…you know how she is…" Aerith said. "Well I'll be leaving now. See you later Leon! Bye Cloud…" Aerith said, going on the same direction as Yuffie.

"Well see you later. G'bye guys." said Cid, trying hard not to laugh. He shook Leon's hand and then shook Cloud's and burst into laughter. He then ran away, also in the same direction where Yuffie and Aerith had left earlier.

"That was a short reunion…" Cloud said.

"Actually…it was two hours long…" Leon said pointing to the clock at the gizmo shop. (A/N: I didn't put all the conversations in between 'cause my hand hurts . )

"Two hours? How? And why was everyone laughing at me?" Cloud asked, utterly confused.

"Well….err…..you see….Yuffie…yeah…Yuffie…she...she knocked you out and then she put this dog collar on you and gave me the leash…kids these days…that's why you can't remember anything and that's why everyone's laughing at you…yeah" Leon lied.

"I see….That's Yuffie!"

_Phew!_

Cloud looked at the time._ It's almost 8:00. What do I do? Leon hasn't made this job any easier…_

"It's going to rain." Leon said interrupting Cloud's thoughts. "We should go"

"Yeah we should…" Cloud said._ It starts_


	3. Anytime

I've been updating really fast…..ok really fast for me….I wonder if its all the sugar I've had….oh well…..ON TO ZE STORY!

Upon arriving at Leon's house, they sat down at the couch and started talking, mostly about the heartless. After a few hours, Leon asked "So what's the deal with Aerith? Do you like her?"

Cloud, quite surprised, answered "No…well not in the way she likes me…she's a really good friend and all but….that's all she is. Why? Do _you_ like her?"

"Hell no. She's not my type. Like you said, she's just a friend…..God no!" Leon answered with a face of disgust.

Cloud started to laugh.

"Wow Strife….I did not know you could laugh…interesting…" Leon said amazed. "So if it's not Aerith….why _did_ you come here?"

Cloud frowned. "I have a job to do here"

"A job…I see…so you'll be leaving soon?" Leon asked, enthralled.

"Yes…very soon…" Cloud said lowering his head.

"Well we'll all miss you very much" Leon said as he stood up and gave Cloud a pat in the back. "Night Strife"

"Bye…Leon"

Leon turned and smiled. Then he disappeared into his room.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Cloud waited a while, making sure Leon was asleep. When no sounds came from Leon's room and all the lights in the house had been extinguished, Cloud stood up and picked up his sword, which had been leaning on the wall next to Leon's Gunblade. Silently, Cloud made his way to Leon's bedroom and stood in front of the bed. Leon seemed so peaceful when he slept, as his chest rose and fell in a steady pattern. Cloud gripped his sword with both hands and raised it, pointing it directly at Leon's heart.

"Forgive me…" whispered the blonde raising his sword once more.

About to strike, a flash of thunder lit the room completely.

"I….forgive…you" Leon mumbled in his sleep.

Eyes wide in shock and tears running freely down his cheek, Cloud dropped his sword, making a loud sound.

"Huh? Wha-…Strife? What are you-…Are you ok?" Leon said, getting out of bed.

Picking up his sword, the blonde left without a word. Leon would have stayed in bed and gone back to sleep, but this was different…Cloud Strife was different. Leon got up determined and headed out the door. The blonde had already disappeared, but Leon did not give up.

He ran through the alleyway, through the 2nd and 3rd Districts, through the hotel and in the Gizmo shop. Deciding he'd have better luck if he searched from high ground, Leon made his way to the top of the Gizmo Shop. Squinting his eyes, he struggled to see through the rain until a distant figure in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Cloud, standing in the middle of the First District, already soaked with rain.

Leon ran as fast as he could over to the blonde, hoping he would disappear again. He reached the First District and found Cloud still standing exactly where he was, just staring at the sky.

Leon smiled and, for some reason, felt relieved, though not a few moments later, he found himself running over to Cloud, eyes wide in shock, yelling at the top of his lungs. Cloud had raised his sword and pointed it at his own heart.

"STOP!" Leon yelled, knocking over the blonde. They both fell hard on the wet pavement.

"Why are you doing this, Cloud?" Leon spoke terrified of what would have happened.

Cloud, shocked at the mention of his name, answered "I have to, it's the only way".

"Only way? What are you talking about!" Leon said bewildered.

"You don't know what it's like…" Cloud said lowering his head and standing up, more tears running down his cheek.

"Then tell me! What's going on!" Leon said at the verge of tears. (awwww TT)

"Don't you understand! I have to kill you!" Cloud yelled at Leon. Leon, who still lay on the ground, found himself speechless.

"I have to kill you! That's my mission! That's the job I came here to do!" Cloud said frantically. "But you're not the only one I've had to kill! I've killed some of _my own_ friends! Barret, Reno, Vincent……..and Rinoa!"

"But she….." Leon tried to say, but couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud said raising his sword, not to Leon, but to his own heart.

"No! I forgive you!" Leon said standing up, trying to take the sword from Cloud.

A black, torn, angel wing emerged from Cloud's back and pushed Leon to the ground, unintentionally cutting a smooth line from Leon's forehead to the bridge of his nose.

Cloud looked at Leon, blood spilling down his face, and closed his eyes. At that moment Hades showed up.

"What are you doing kid? Finish the job!" Hades said, red flames protruding from his body.

"No more!" Cloud yelled as he thrust the sword through his heart, which pierced through his back.

"AGHH!" Hades said as he disappeared in smoke.

"NO!" Leon said running over to Cloud, who lay paralyzed on the ground.

"Heal" Leon said, resting his hand on Cloud's chest. Cloud strated to choke and then started breathing heavily. Feeling somewhat relieved, he cradled Cloud in his arms and ran over to Aerith's. _This should hold him 'till then. Please, Aerith. Help him._

When he reached Aerith's and Yuffie's place, he didn't bother to knock. He kicked open the door and entered the house. Luckily Aerith and Yuffie had been watching a horror movie marathon and were still awake.

"Leon you scared me, what-…Leon what happened? Are you ok!" Aerith said wiping the blood from his face.

"Forget me, help Cloud!"

"What-!"

"Just help him!"

They laid Cloud on the couch and Aerith motioned to Yuffie and Leon to leave her alone with Cloud. Leon tried to protest, but Yuffie grabbed his had and pulled him out of the room. Once the door was closed, Yuffie looked straight at Leon.

"Tell me everything"

---------------------------------------(blah blah blah)

After many gasps, sighs and moments of silence, Yuffie finally spoke.

"Hmm…I see…"

For a moment there, Leon thought she was crying but, after further inspection, he found out she was actually chuckling.

"What the-! Are you actually laughing? You heartless demon! Don't you care about Cloud? If I were you I'd be crying my eyes out!...wait that's not what I meant to say!" Leon ranted on.

"Calm down, hehe. I'm not laughing because of what happened to Cloud! Hehe! It's you! I've never seen you so worried!" Yuffie chuckled.

"And me being worried is funny to you?" Leon asked annoyed.

"No, no. It's not _that_." Yuffie said, a wide grin lit her features.

"Then?" Leon asked inquiringly.

"It's just. It's just sooo CUTE! You care about Cloud so much! Look at you! You've never been so worried in your life! You know Aerith can heal anyone…well as long as their not dead, but you made sure he's not. Leon, you caring for Cloud so much…it's just so not you….I think you love him…Rinoa would be proud" Yuffie said giggling.

"What…but…that's" embarrassment overtook Leon as he fought against blushing. Nevertheless a slight blush crept his cheeks.

Saving him from further embarrassment, the door to the living room opened as Aerith exited the room.

"He's fine now." She sighed happily. "He's asleep, but if you'd like to see him, just go right in." she grinned at Yuffie and Leon.

Yuffie nudged Leon painfully in the ribs with her elbow. Leon stuck his tongue out childishly and stood up. Yuffie winked at him and smiled. Leon, defeated, entered the living room.

"What just happened?" Aerith asked bewildered.

"On nothing" Yuffie said grinning.

Leon walked silently across the room over to the couch where Cloud lay and pulled up a chair beside him.

"What have I done to you?" Leon muttered to himself as he stroke Cloud's hair.

"L-Leon?" Cloud said opening his eyes.

"Cloud! You're…" Leon abruptly stopped stroking his hair.

"Cloud. You called me Cloud. I like it when _you_ say it. Thank you, Leon" Cloud said drifting off to sleep once more.

"Anytime"

Me: WAAAAAHAHAHA! TT

Leon: sniff sniff I'm _not_ crying….YY

Cloud: CHOCOLATE!

Leon takes out chocolate bar and eats it.

Leon: Yum….

Cloud: AHHH! MINE!

Leon: wha-

Cloud jumps on Leon and starts "French-kissing" Leon, trying to suck all the chocolate out of him.

Me: S-s-sexy…drools

Until next time!


	4. The Buddy System?

This took me a while to type. Many of my readers told me they thought it had ended in the third chapter…..I guess that was my bad…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Cloud woke up early the next morning. He looked around the room and saw Leon sleeping peacefully on a chair beside him. Cloud smiled at the sight. Who ever thought the unemotional statue of Leon could look so peaceful. Cloud stared at him for a few more minutes until coming across with the scar on his forehead. Suddenly, the events of the night before filled his head and guilt overflowed inside him. Cloud stood up and exited the room, making his way to the top of the Gizmo Shop, which was connected to Aerith's.

As he made his way to the top, he felt as if he was being followed.

"Why are you following me?" Cloud stopped in front of the railing of the roof.

"Just checking that you aren't attempting to commit suicide or something" answered Leon emerging from a door.

"Hmm…I see. I'm guessing you don't trust me anymore, then?" Cloud asked as he sat on the railing.

"I do trust you. I just want to make sure you're safe…and don't sit there! It's dangerous!" Leon said approaching Cloud.

"Oh so you mean I can't do _this_ either?" Cloud said standing up on top of the railing, trying hard to retain his balance.

"No. Now stop it…you'll give me a heart attack."

With that, Cloud slipped backwards. Leon ran to him and grabbed his hand. The torn, black angel wing emerged from Cloud's back, keeping him levitated in mid-air. Cloud and Leon were still holding hands.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Cloud said smiling.

"Don't do that again!" Leon pulled Cloud by the hand a little more rough than what he had expected, consequently Cloud crashed into him, knocking him over.

"What are you two doing?" Yuffie asked smiling, eyeing their position.

Cloud lay on top of Leon, who lay sprawled on the ground. Both of Cloud's hands were supporting his weight at either side of Leon's head. Their faces half an inch apart.

"I knew you two were all-the-way-gay!" Yuffie said winking.

Cloud looked down at Leon and saw he was blushing. Then the unimaginable happened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cloud burst out laughing, falling off of Leon and into the hard pavement. (Gotcha . )

"Can this be? Is Cloud Strife actually laughing?" Yuffie asked confused.

"AHAHAHA! LEON'S BLUSHING! HAHAHA!" Cloud said between laughs, clutching his chest painfully because of all the laughing.

"Blushing, you say?" Leon asked, moving over to Cloud, who was standing up. "I'll show _you_ blushing!" Without thinking Leon went over to Cloud and pinned him to the wall. With their faces barely inches apart, Leon regained his sanity and let Cloud go, but not before noticing that Cloud was blushing.

"Ahem…I'm still here" Yuffie said giggling. "Common, lover boys. Aerith's waiting" Yuffie said, putting her hands on her hips and heading back to the house, followed closely by Cloud and Leon.

"Made you blush…" Leon muttered.

"Na ah!" Cloud voiced indignantly.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Whatever you say, Cloudy-boy"

"……..meany" Cloud huffed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where have you been?"

"We were-"

"You had me worried sick!"

"We're so-"

"You could have left a note or told me or-"

"AERITH! Calm down! They were just on top of the Gizmo Shop! They're old enough to go there alone, don't you think? Leon's 22, Cloud's 21 and you're 20, need I say more?" Yuffie said, trying to calm Aerith down.

"But…I was worried…" Aerith pouted.

"It's alright, we were fine. Nothing bad can happen if we're _both _there" Cloud said reassuringly.

Aerith's face lit up as an idea came to her mind. Looking very proud of herself she announced, "From now on you will use the buddy system!"

"………."

"Yup, that's right, the buddy system! Leon you take Cloud. Take care of him and vice versa"

"…..sure…..I'll just go to the bathroom then…." Leon answered confusedly.

"Ahem…what about Cloud?"

"What_ about_ Cloud?" Cloud and Leon both answered inquiringly.

"Don't you have to take him too?" Aerith asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"It's the bathroom! And why doesn't Yuffie have a buddy?" Leon asked.

"Yuffie? Please! She can take care of herself!" Aerith laughed. "But fine, take him everywhere _except_ the bathroom…well, unless you wanted to…"

"Whatever, I'll just go now" Leon said while exiting the small house.

Aerith kept tapping her foot. Cloud followed Leon.

"Finally, a decent rule around here! Oh Aerith, what will you think of next?" Aerith said pampering herself.

00000000000000000

Woo! Writer's block is gone!

For those of you who thought the story was over….It's not….and it still isn't! I've still got a few more chapters in my head to go.

Thank you for those who have reviewed!


	5. Billy Bonkers

I am back from the alien spaceship! Woo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you think this "buddy system" thing is stupid?"

"Yup. Especially when Aerith is watching our every move"

Cloud and Leon looked towards a bakery, where Aerith was peacefully watching over them.

"I have an idea. When I say go, we run. Follow me, I know where to go"

"err…?"

"Go!"

Cloud and Leon simultaneously stood up, then Leon took the lead. Cloud followed him through narrow streets and dark alleyways and through some places Cloud hadn't even known about. They stopped in front of a small gate leading to something that looked like a small passageway. Leon opened the small gate and motioned for Cloud to follow him.

They swam a small distance before touching the ground and sitting on the rocky floor. Drenched, Leon started to take off his jacket, revealing his wet, tight, white shirt. Cloud found himself staring at him.

"Are- are we allowed to be here?" Cloud said trying to get his mind off the streaking brunette.

"Yeah….It's not like anyone cares…I practically _own_ this place anyway…" Leon said sitting down beside Cloud.

"Hmm…That's cool"

awkward silence

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So….Cloud…when's your birthday?" Leon finally said, breaking the silence. _what an idiot!_

"Huh? Oh…the 1st of December"

"Really? That's next week!" Leon answered shocked.

"Next week? What day is it today?" Cloud asked utterly confused.

"Err…today's November 28…" Leon said, looking at Cloud strangely.

"……….."

"So…..where would you like to go then?" Leon asked amused.

"Oh I dunno…" Cloud said lowering his head. "Let's see…well Yuffie told me about this really cool place we could go to" Cloud said excitedly.

"Alright. What is it?" Leon asked him, a small smile spread across his face as Cloud jumped up and down.

"She said we should all go to a chocolate factory! She said she knows a guy who owns one…what was his name? Billy Bonkers or something?" Cloud said, his excitement growing.

"Willy…..Wonka…?" Leon said, suddenly surrounded by a cloud of gloom and despair.

"Yes…why is he evil?" Cloud asked innocently.

"No it's not _him_ I'm worried about…" Leon said lowering his head.

"Is it his factory? Does he sell drugs…or guns!" Cloud asked childishly.

"Nope…..just…..chocolate……" Leon muttered. _Just damn chocolate…Yuffie you are so dead._

"So we can't go?" Cloud asked, crestfallen.

"No, no, no…..we can….we…can" Leon said trying to sound convincing.

"Yey!" Cloud exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yey indeed….stop jumping around, you're wet and you might-

Cloud slips and falls on his face.

-fall" Leon finished, rolling his eyes.

Cloud sat up, rubbing a hand on his forehead. "Ow…that hurt…"

"Lemme see" Leon said approaching Cloud and taking a good look at his face.

"Just a few cuts, is all. They'll heal in no time. Just let me put some medication on it" Leon responded, taking bandages and medication out of his pocket.

"Why do you have a mini first-aid kit in your pocket?" Cloud said, dragging himself away from Leon, who held the medication menacingly close to his face.

"Just in case…..now stop moving…it'll only sting for a moment"

"NO!" Cloud attempted to run away but Leon foresaw it and grabbed his leg.

"Stay still!" Leon said positioning himself on top of Cloud.

"NO!" Cloud yelled, wiggling like mad.

Leon, in less than a second, unbuckled one of his belts and tied it to Cloud's hands. Cloud was now completely defenseless and vulnerable.

"Why is it that every time I find you two alone, you're doing something _naughty_" Yuffie had come in without either of them noticing. Despite her age, she is a pretty good ninja.

"Yuffie! Help me!" Cloud pleaded.

"There!" Leon successfully put the medication on Cloud's cuts and gave him a Mickey Mouse bandage. "See that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Cloud nodded and Leon gave him a lollypop.

"CUTE!...anyway…..I came down here to tell you that Aerith is waiting for you guys. She says she's got something to tell us.

"Fine…" Leon said removing his belt from Cloud's hands. "Let's go" he replied before walking up a stairwell.

Cloud looked at Yuffie. "There were stairs?"

oooooooooooooo Aerith's house ooooooooooooooo

"I have been informed that there will be yet another Olympus Coliseum tournament. It can be in teams on two or single" Aerith stated happily.

"OOH! OOOH! I wanna be single! I wanna be single! I'll show all of you how good I am!" Yuffie proclaimed, posing on top of the table.

"Sweetie, off the table…how about you Cloud? Leon?"

Leon looked at Cloud, who was still sucking on that lollypop. Clout looked at Leon, who was…..still doing nothing…..

"I say we team up. What do you say, Cloud?" Leon asked.

"Uh huh" Cloud answered with his lollypop still in his mouth.

"Then it's settled! The tournament will be December 3, that's two days after your birthday. Speaking of which, where have you decided to go?" Aerith asked Cloud happily.

"A chocolate factory!" He answered as excited as before. The whole room suddenly had a gloomy feeling in it, except in the corner where Cloud and Yuffie were of course.

"That's great, Cloud…" Aerith answered, masking her despair.

"OOH! I can't wait till then! This is gonna be soooo much fun!" Yuffie said hugging Cloud with all her might.

"I can…." Leon said grimacing. _Gotta go look for a stronger leash…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took so long….although you guys probably didn't care…It's just that my parents think I'm studying for the SAT's and so does everybody else in the house….except my big brother…curses…did I mention he's 18 and I'm 14….and he could kill me…

He can see through my lies…..That's because he's got his own little Cloud…yep…he's gay….in the Leon-way….I'm the only one that knows….my dad would disown him if he knew…His boyfriend is soooooo CUTE! He's just like Cloud! Same eyes, personality, skin…all he's missing is the hair…

….anyway I'm sorry it took so long. Plz R&R!


	6. Chocolate covered Leon

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"…Are we there _yet_?"

"No…"

"Are we…….._there_…yet?"

"For the last damn time, no!" Leon was now loosing his temper as Cloud and Yuffie each asked him if they were there yet.

"Eyes on the road, Leon, eyes on the road" Aerith said calmly. "Don't worry, we'll be there in a few minutes, just wait and see" she told Cloud and Yuffie.

"Hmph…" simultaneous sighs were heard from the back seat and suddenly the car came to a stop

"Are we there now?" Yuffie asked jumping from her seat.

"…yes Yuffie…we are…" Leon answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"WOO!" Yuffie jumped out of the car and pulled Cloud outside. They were standing in front of a giant factory, smoke coming out of the top. The huge gates began to open as the figure of a man dressed in purple walked towards them.

"Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello!" the man said excitedly. Cloud waved in response. The man spotted him and went over to him and Yuffie.

"So Yuffie, is this the one that goes by the name Cloud?" The man asked eyeing the blonde.

"Yup, sure is! It's his birthday today!" Yuffie said, nudging Cloud painfully in the ribs.

"Well, well, well…so it's _your _birthday………"

"Uh huh…."

"Then welcome to the one and only, Wonka factory! I am Willy Wonka, at your service!" The man bowed to Cloud.

"Normally, what I would do is give you guys a tour…_but_…since it's your birthday I'm gonna let you do whatever you want; my factory is yours. You may go right ahead"

"Wait a second!" said Leon, stopping Cloud and Yuffie dead in their tracks. "Cloud, come here"

Cloud sheepishly walked over to Leon, who, without a word, put two dog collars on him. "It's for your own safety…..and ours…." Leon answered, tying the leashes to his hand.

"……..ok…?" Cloud answered, utterly confused.

"Leon's such a party pooper" Willy Wonka said, imitating Leon's voice perfectly.

Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith started to laugh until they saw the death glare Leon gave them.

"…party pooper" Willy Wonka whispered in Cloud's ear, who replied with a chuckle.

"Can we _please _go in _now_?" Yuffie said loosing her patience.

"Yes we may" Aerith answered, motioning for Willy Wonka to lead the way.

He led them through a long hall and through some small, colorful rooms until coming across the smallest door any of them had ever seen.

"Why is the door so small?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Well, that's to keep all the chocolaty goodness inside of course!" Willy Wonka crouched down and inserted a small key into the door. "Now, your about to see some of my most creative candy creations. You're about to enter a room where _everything_ you see is edible…even Leon over there….but that is called cannibalism and is indeed frowned upon in our society. Now, without further ado-" He opened the door, which opened the whole wall, revealing a place that looked like it came out of a fantasy movie.

"-go wild" Willy Wonka finished as Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith and Leon, who was being pulled by Cloud, ran inside the room.

"Cloud! Cloud stop running! CLOUD!" Leon yelled in attempt to stop the wild, blonde beast. Seeing that all his attempts were in vain, Leon stopped running and sat down, stopping Cloud dead in his tracks.

"Leon! I want chocolate!" Cloud whined.

"You aren't getting _any_ chocolate until you behave" Leon answered turning around to not face Cloud's pouts.

Silence…………….snip

Leon turned around, swearing he had heard a scissor or something. Surely enough, Willy Wonka was there, instead of Cloud, holding a pair of scissors in his hand; the leashes had been cut and were thrown on the floor.

"What have you-?"

"The kid needs some fun"

Leon looked at him wide-eyed. "It's _your _factory" He said before taking off after Cloud, whom he saw soaring above some candy trees.

"Why does he have to have wings?" Leon muttered running towards a hill where Yuffie and Aerith sat eating a few chocolate apples.

"Leon!...Where's Cloud? Wasn't he with you?" Aerith asked looking behind him.

Leon pointed over the chocolate lake.

"O.o I see…Well we better get him before he destroys the place"

"You say it like it's nothing!" Leon retorted.

"I'll help you Leon!" Yuffie stood up triumphantly.

"Really?" Leon asked shocked

"Uh huh! I've got the perfect plan!" Yuffie took a chocolate apple and shoved it into Leon's hand. "Hold this for me…"

"Huh? Why?" Leon asked, now really confused.

"HEY CLOUD!" Yuffie yelled and smiled when she saw that Cloud looked her way. "Look Leon has chocolate!"

"What-?" but, before he could finish, Cloud flew into him, taking the apple and accidentally knocking Leon off the hill and into the chocolate lake.

"Leon, are you alright?" Aerith asked concerned.

"Just…peachy….how are _you_?" Leon said getting out of the lake.

"Priceless…" Yuffie grinned

"What the-? Leon? Why were you swimming in the chocolate lake?" Cloud asked confused.

Out of the blue appeared Willy Wonka. "Oh you know Leon…He's a strange character…"

"Speak for yourself…" Leon said approaching them. "We're leaving"

"Awwwww!" Yuffie and Cloud both said.

"I think Leon's right, it is getting late" she turned around to face Willy Wonka. "Thank you, Willy, for giving us you factory for a day.

"Oh it was nothing! Come again anytime!"

"I don't think so…" Leon muttered. Aerith, _you_ drive"

"Sure…Everyone in the car"

Everyone bid farewell to Willy Wonka and left toward the car. Leon got in first and sat in the back seat. Cloud sat on the seat beside him and Yuffie sat beside Aerith.

……….half an hour later……………

"So…..why were you in the chocolate lake?" Cloud asked curiously.

"_Somebody _pushed me in" Leon said, loudly enough for Yuffie to hear, who, in return, stuck her tongue out.

"That looks tasty" Cloud said taking a little bit of chocolate from Leon with his finger.

"Shit…"

…Boom…Crash!...Bang!...ouch….

"Would you please keep it down back there! I'm trying to drive" Aerith said.

"Smile!" Yuffie said, taking a picture.

"Are we there yet?" Leon asked, trying to restrain Cloud who seemed determined on eating Leon.

"Yes. I just have to park and-"

"AHHHH!" the chocolate-covered-Leon opened the car door and jumped out, running toward his house; a hungry Cloud followed close behind. Everyone in the street stared at them and then at the car.

"If anyone asks, I don't know them…" Yuffie said and Aerith nodded in agreement.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Oh my God! That took me sooo long! I had it all in my head and as I was about to type it:

1) The keyboard died (wtf)

2) The floppies died (WTF!)

3) My train of thought flew away from impatience (T-T)

I felt so bad………stupid technology………I hope to update the next chapter much faster than this one…


	7. Bets and Tournaments

OH-MY-GOD! I totally forgot to update this! I had it all written down and I thought I had updated it until one of my friends told me when I would add the next chapter!

I feel so unprofessional…T-T

That _did _take longer than expected….damn…this is hard…

OOOOOOOOO

The next day, Cloud and Leon began training for the next day's tournament.

"Why…didn't…we start…training…before" Cloud said out of air, collapsing onto the floor.

"That would be you were too excited to train…" Leon said sitting, beside Cloud.

"Oh…my bad…" Cloud pouted. "Then I'll train some more!" He said, jumping to his feet.

"We've been out here for hours; don't you think it's enough?" Leon said closing his eyes.

"Hmmm, so _you_ won't train…oh well…I'll just take _this_…" Cloud swiped Leon's Gunblade. "How do I use this again?" Cloud said, pointing it at Leon.

"Put that down _very_ slowly and no one gets hurt" Leon stated, standing up nervously.

"Hmm….maybe this thing would make it work" Cloud pulled the trigger and immediately the Gunblade started shooting fire balls in every direction. "Come out heartless! Come out, come out wherever you are"

Leon pulled Cloud's leg, making him fall and drop the Gunblade. Leon quickly ran over to his beloved weapon.

"You could've hurt yourself, or me, or someone else or….wait…why were you calling the heartless?" Leon asked, his worry instantly replaced with confusion.

"I just wanted some _real _targets…it's not like they'll actually come, though-"

Cloud was interrupted by a loud crash behind them. Both Cloud and Leon turned simultaneously. A few heartless soldiers and wizards had shown up.

"Not what I had in mind…" Cloud said.

"Look again" Leon pointed at the heartless.

Some darkballs and wyverns began to show up. Before they knew it, the whole place was infested with heartless and they were surrounded.

"_This _what you had in mind?" Leon said taking his Gunblade.

"Not exactly" Cloud said also taking his Buster sword.

They positioned themselves back-to-back and readied for the attack.

"Well at least we'll get to train some more, right?" Cloud said sheepishly.

"We'll definitely train some more alright…" Leon said with a small chuckle.

The heartless pounced at them and Clod and Leon attacked in their separate ways until neither could see each other through the shroud of heartless.

"This is _way _more than what I bargained for…" Cloud said slicing a set of heartless.

"What is it Cloud, gone soft now haven't we?" a voice said from behind him.

Cloud quickly turned around and was face-to-face with Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled, anger rising.

"Oh not too happy to see me? Well that's a shame…I'll just have to come again some other time then…and meet with your new friend Leon, perhaps?"

Cloud eyes widened and he ran straight at Sephiroth in attempt to attack him, but Sephiroth had foreseen this and he disappeared, leaving only a few feathers behind.

"Until next time" Sephiroth's voice was heard once more and it disappeared, along with the heartless.

"Cloud! Hey over here!" Leon said coming over to him. "Cloud?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Leon" Cloud answered distracted.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Probably…" Cloud answered lowering his head.

"Maybe you should get some rest. All this training must've gotten into your head" A small smile spread across Leon's face, helping Cloud forget whatever had just happened.

At the Coliseum 

"How come you two get to make the 20th seed and I get stuck at the 44th!" Yuffie yelled outraged.

"We…er….um…." Cloud tried to think of a reasonable explanation but found himself blank.

"We're better than you…deal with it" Leon said from behind them. It seemed he had grown tired of her ranting.

"Oh you're such an-"

"Hey Yuffie!" someone said from behind her.

"Sora!" Yuffie greeted him in return with a tight hug.

"Sora!" Cloud and Leon said at the same time.

"You know Sora?" they both asked.

"Hey Leon! Hey Cloud!" Sora greeted them happily.

"How does _he _know _you_?" Leon asked Sora.

"I've already told you about Cloud, don't you remember?" Sora said matter-of-factly.

"Er…no…" Leon said.

Sora sighed. "Typical…He's the guy I told you about! You know! The one I fought at my first tournament!"

"Oh so he's the guy you described as super-lightning-fast-awesomely-cool-one-winged-emotionless-heartless-man…..Oh yes I remember now"

"You said I was heartless and emotionless?" Cloud asked Sora, quite taken aback.

"Well…you were…speaking of which…how come you aren't now?" Sora asked innocently.

"Leon's been whipping him into shape…literally…" Yuffie told him, receiving glares from both Cloud and Leon.

"Hehe…well I gotta go, see ya later!" Sora said waving goodbye and heading towards the stadium.

Now all Cloud and Leon could do was wait in silence until their turn came.

20th seed

"When I say go, you start" Phil announced.

Cloud and Leon positioned themselves back-to-back and Sora, Donald and Goofy formed a triangle around them.

"Go!"

Donald and Goofy charged at Cloud while Sora went for Leon. The battle raged on for about half an hour before Cloud knocked out both Goofy and Donald. He turned around to see how Leon was doing and saw that Sora was about to give him his finishing blow. Cloud ran towards Leon as fast as he could to try to block the attack; Sora hit Cloud instead of Leon. Cloud was down.

Leon looked at Cloud and then at Sora. "No one touches _my _Cloud" Leon muttered to himself, although Cloud heard him and smiled. Leon's sword seemed to have quadrupled in size in a matter of seconds.

"Holy-" Sora started, but was interrupted by Leon's now huge Gunblade. Within minutes Leon managed to beat Sora without even breaking a sweat.

"And the winners! Team Cloud and Leon!" Phil announced.

"Congrats! That was _way_ awesome! We gotta do that again-"

"Whatever kid…" Leon said, taking Cloud to Aerith.

"Er….ok…bye Sora!" Cloud waved goodbye to Sora.

"Bye!" Sora waved to Cloud. "How odd" he said to himself.

"But cute" Yuffie said from behind him.

"You scared me there Yuffie" Sora smiled.

"See I told you they had something going on" Yuffie giggled.

"I see what you mean. Any progress?" Sora asked Yuffie.

"No, they're too stubborn…"

"Typical…How long do you think it'll take them?"

"I say a month"

"I say Christmas"

"Oh, good one! I'll let you know every single detail, for now keep this" Yuffie handed Sora the picture of the chocolate-covered-Leon and Cloud.

"Oh, this stuff is _gold_!" Sora eyed the picture with a smile. "This is so cool, Yuffie! Yuffie?" Sora looked around; she had disappeared. "You_ have _to stop doing that"

OOOOOOOOOO

Ok…ok….that took me pretty long….

Anyway…Sora and Yuffie have a little bet going on…if you didn't catch on…….

I know Cloud and Leon are supposed to lose but…WINNING IS SO MUCH BETTER!

Lotta luv from the evil overlord Once666

P.S. plz review….nearing the end here!


	8. Lights, Camera, Anger

Sorry. I've been very busy lately. I finished Kingdom Hearts II for the second time just to see more of Cloud and Leon…and now I have a vacation filled with the wonders of French reading…whoohoo…Oh well…

-:-:-:-

A few days later, Cloud woke up later than usual, finding the house empty. There was a note of the door which read:

_Went to help Aerith and Cid with something. Breakfast is on the table. Bought you some strawberry pocky sticks._

_P.S. Yuffie is looking for you_

_Leon_

Cloud smiled at the letter and went to eat breakfast. After he was finished, he took the strawberry pocky sticks box and shoved it in his pocket, after eating one of course, and exited the house in search of Yuffie. After a few minutes, he gave up trying to look for her and sat down on a bench.

"Giving up already" a playful voice said from behind.

"Yuffie, where were you?" Cloud asked her, getting up.

"Following you! I wanted to see if you could find me.

"Err….ok…so, why did you want to see me?" Cloud asked.

"I need help putting up Christmas decorations!" Yuffie said, lifting a box with Christmas lights. "I asked Leon and he told me to go away, and Cid and Aerith are busy, leaving you as the only person left! So wanna help?"

"Sure, why not?" Cloud answered.

"Great! Come on then to Aerith's!" Yuffie said skidding away.

-:- about an hour later-:-

"Phew! All done!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Are you sure she won't mind all the lights?" Cloud asked; just looking at her house almost made him blind.

"You're not supposed to look at the lights directly!" Yuffie said, handing Cloud a pair of sunglasses, which looked more like goggles. "Put these on and _then_ look"

Cloud obediently put the sunglasses on and looked at the house. "Wow…"

"See, I told you!" Yuffie said picking up the boxes of decorations. "Now to Leon's!"

"Wait…what!" Cloud asked. "You didn't say anything about decorating Leon's house!"

"Well…I'm saying it now, aren't I?" Yuffie said, resuming picking up the boxes.

"That doesn't count! You can't just go to Leon's house and decorate it! It's _Leon's_!" Cloud ranted on.

"So. It's not like he'll get mad. He's always mad at me so that doesn't matter and he'll never be mad at you because he can't" Yuffie said to Cloud's surprise. "Besides, the guy needs some lights and merriment!"

"Ok….but I have a _really _bad feeling about this.

-:-an hour and a half later-:-

"See, what did I tell you?" Yuffie said admiring her work.

"Well…" Cloud said uncertainly.

"It's perfect! All it's missing is this!" Yuffie said, hanging a mistletoe over the entrance to Leon's house.

"Why didn't you put one of those in Aerith's house?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Because I only have one…and Leon needs it more than she does" Yuffie said giggling.

"er…ok…" Cloud said before seeing Leon, Aerith and Cid walking over to the house.

"Quick, hide!" Yuffie said, and both she and Cloud hid in a bush.

"What the-" Leon said, eyes wide.

"Hey Leon I think you got punked" Cid said. "I wish _my_ house could be vandalized like this…"

"Leon...err...I'm sure the person who did this means well and…" Aerith said trying to calm Leon.

"Yuffie!" Leon yelled, because, of course, it _had_ to be Yuffie. He looked at the floor and saw an empty box of strawberry pocky. "Yuffie! Cloud! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Why did you leave that over there?" Yuffie whispered to Cloud.

"I don't know! I panicked...You said he wouldn't get mad!" Cloud whispered to Yuffie.

"Oh I'm _very_ mad" Leon's voice said over them.

Both Yuffie and Cloud gasped. "Uh oh...busted…"

"We can explain…" Yuffie said.

"Please do" Leon said annoyed.

"Well…you see…IT WAS ALL CLOUD'S IDEA!" Yuffie said running away.

"Geez…that's no fair" Cloud muttered.

"So, Cloud, care to share your side of the story?" Leon asked, still annoyed.

"Err….err…" Cloud stuttered.

"Well?" Leon inquired.

"Leon stop that! You're scaring him!" Aerith said.

"Really? Am I scaring you, Cloud?" Leon asked.

"Err…err…IT WAS YUFFIE'S IDEA HONEST!...I'm sorry!" Cloud blurted out, shocking everyone.

"I know it was Yuffie…I just wanted to know _your_ side of the story" Leon answered.

"So you're not mad?" asked a voice that came from the ceiling.

"Yes I am _very_ mad Yuffie…at you" Leon said entering his house closely followed by Cloud. Neither looked up to see the mistletoe and just walked right in.

"Damn! I thought I had 'em this time!" Yuffie scowled.

"Better luck next time, kid" said Cid, catching her drift.

"Huh….ok?" Aerith said as confused as ever.

"It's nothing…let's go home"

-:-:-:-:-

This was just one of those filler chapters…I had to make one in order to make the next one…came out crappy though…

Oh before I forget!

**The next chapter is the last one!**

**I'm adding a short bonus chapter after that one just so you know what happens afterwards (It kinda ends abruptly) But I'm only adding it if I get 10 more reviews….starting…now!**


	9. Merry Christmas

I'm sooooo sad! I really didn't want to end it but I didn't know how to continue…I made this chappie extra long to make it all better, though it didn't come out as good as I wanted it to…

-:-

Christmas at Traverse Town was nothing out of the ordinary. It didn't snow, though it was mildly cold; all Christmas usually brought, apart from gifts and merriment, was rain. Lots and lots of rain, though not as much to flood the town. But that didn't ruin anyone's Christmas at Traverse Town. Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid all found themselves at Aerith's house to celebrate Christmas.

"Hey Cloud! What did _you_ get?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

"I don't know…I haven't opened mine yet…" Cloud answered softly.

"Stop urging him, Yuffie!" Leon scolded, sitting next to Cloud, unintentionally placing his hand over Cloud's. A light blush crept through his face and Cloud smiled.

"Leon! Earth to Leon! Can you hear me!" Yuffie yelled.

"Huh? What?" Leon answered coming back to reality.

"What did _you _get, mister grumpy pants?" Yuffie asked, opening her last present.

"Oh…err…let's see…I got a box of cookies…and a sweater _you_ made me, which I am _never_ gonna wear…some stuff I wont bother to open and a motorcycle…" Leon answered bored.

"A motorcycle?" everyone gasped.

"How do you know you got a motorcycle?" Yuffie pried.

"Because _I_ bought it" Leon stated conclusively.

"Meany…so what did _you_ get Cid?" Yuffie asked trying to ignore Leon's smirk.

"Same old, same old…..coal…" he answered. "I hate Christmas"

"Aerith? What did _you_ get?" Yuffie asked her curiously.

"Oh I got many things, but just seeing all your happy faces makes me happy" she answered in her usual cheery, innocent gesture.

"Figures…" Leon muttered and Cloud giggled.

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard from outside and all them stood up. Cautiously, they made their way to the door, but before they got there the door flew open.

"Cloud, there you are" came a deep, menacing voice.

Cloud gasped and Leon stood in front of him. "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, do forgive me for ruining you little Christmas celebration. All I want is Cloud, let me have him and I'll be on my way" Sephiroth said in a cold manner.

"You have no business here, now leave" Leon said rudely.

"Is that so? In _that_ case-" Sephiroth took out his long Masamune sword and pointed it at Leon. "Move, or die"

"I'd rather die" Leon answered fearlessly.

"Me too!" answered Yuffie.

"And me" Aerith answered.

"Count me in!" answered Cid.

"Oh, and I was hoping to kill only one" Sephiroth sighed. "Oh well, the more the merrier" he said raising his sword.

"No!" Cloud jumped in front of them, Buster Sword in hand. "No more people will die in my account!"

"But, Cloud…" Leon started.

"No" Cloud said, his wing emerging from his back. He winked at Leon and muttered something only Leon could hear.

_Go to the Gizmo Shop_

Leon nodded.

"Aw…what a touching moment" Sephiroth stated. "Too bad I have to ruin it!" he slashed his sword at Cloud, who protected himself with his Buster Sword. Both took off to the sky and their battle still continued in the air.

"What now?" Aerith asked frightened.

"Follow me" Leon said. They ran out in the rain. "Go to the Gizmo Shop. I'll be right there"

"Leon where are you going?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie, just listen to me for once" Leon said seriously, running away in the other direction. He soon came back on his new motorcycle, Gunblade in hand.

-:-

"Cloud, I see your skills have improved" Sephiroth said, dodging Cloud's Buster sword.

"You're not so bad yourself either" Cloud answered smugly.

They were now atop the Gizmo Shop, continuing their battle in the rain.

"What's this?" Sephiroth looked down and saw Leon arriving in his motorcycle, closely behind were Aerith, Yuffie and Cid. "I see we have an audience"

Cloud took this distraction as an advantage and ran towards Sephiroth and was about to strike but Sephiroth had foreseen this and he quickly dodged him, piercing Cloud's right shoulder and pinning him to the wall.

"Oh no!" Aerith cried. They were all now atop the Gizmo Shop. "Leon _do_ something!"

"I…can't" Leon said to her surprise.

"What! Why!" Aerith yelled.

"Because if I move…he'll kill Cloud…" Leon admitted in defeat.

"Ha ha…smart move Leon. I'm afraid you've arrived too late" Sephiroth told them, then he kneeled down beside Cloud an whispered in his ear: "After you I'll go after _him_. I rather like him, maybe I'll keep him"

Cloud's eyes shot open and rage filled his body. He pulled the sword out of his shoulder and quickly stood up, striking Sephiroth with all his newfound strength.

"You sick bastard!" He yelled, striking Sephiroth hard. He managed to hit him a few times and would have won if it wasn't for one fatal mistake.

Cloud slipped and, as he was standing up, Sephiroth knocked his Buster Sword out of his hand and it fell five stories all the way to the ground. Cloud, weaponless, was completely vulnerable. Cloud looked at Sephiroth, then at Leon and muttered: "I'm sorry" before Sephiroth stabbed him in his chest. Sephiroth's long sword passed through Cloud's back and was dripping a mixture of water (from the rain) and blood.

Time seemed to have been going slowly and Cloud could barely hear Aerith's and Yuffie's wails and Leon's and Cid's yells.

"You know, Cloud, for a minute there you actually scared me" Sephiroth laughed, hanging Cloud over the edge of the roof. Cloud was now hanging five stories above the ground, held only by the sword which penetrated through his chest. He slumped his head and looked down. To anyone, it seemed he was dead until he started laughing, still looking straight down.

"What!" Sephiroth said shocked. "How!"

"Ha ha ha…You think you've won…ha ha ha" Cloud, still looking down, put both his hands on Sephiroth's sword and started pulling himself towards Sephiroth; the sword now digging deeper into his chest. "Ha ha…I thought better from you, Sephiroth" Cloud was now standing right in front of Sephiroth, who was too shocked to respond.

"Wh-what _are_ you" Sephiroth managed to ask, letting go of his sword from all his shock.

"What _am_ I? What am _I_?" Cloud repeated, removing the sword from his chest. "Sephiroth…I am you" Cloud answered, striking Sephiroth through the heart. "Leon! Point your Gunblade at the sky!"

"Huh? Err…right!" Leon did obediently, still shocked at what had just happened.

"Now shoot!" Cloud ordered and Leon obeyed.

A fireball shot out of Leon's Gunblade straight into the sky, but instead of exploding or disintegrating in the rain, it opened a portal which started sucking in everything.

"Hold on to something!" Cloud yelled to his friends.

Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Leon huddled close together and held on to the railing on the roof. Cloud, out of energy, had started to be pulled in by the portal but Leon quickly gave him a hand and held him close.

"How!" Sephiroth yelled before being pulled into the vortex of the portal. "NO!"

Once Sephiroth was inside the portal the vortex stopped and the portal closed.

"Cloud?" Leon asked, resting the blonde on his arms.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us" Leon gave a small chuckle.

"Is he gone?" Cloud asked.

"Yes he's gone for good" Leon answered.

"…for now" Cloud said before starting to cough.

"Hold on, maybe Aerith can heal you-" Leon started to say but stopped when he saw Cloud smile and raise his arm, pointing towards the sky.

"Mother…" He muttered, before his body went completely limp and his arms fell.

"Don't go yet! Hold on!" Leon said mentally breaking down.

"Leon, look!" Yuffie said, pointing to where Cloud had pointed earlier.

Aerith, Cid, Leon and Yuffie all looked up to see Leon's Gunblade floating in midair, glowing a shining blue aura. The Gunblade suddenly transformed into the shape of a woman, her eyes shining and her body a glowing blue light. It was like nothing any of them had ever seen.

"Jenova…" Aerith whispered, raising a hand to her mouth.

Jenova floated over to Leon and took Cloud in her arms, chanting and whispering something in Cloud's ear. Then she disappeared, yet Cloud remained levitated, glowing a white aura. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid approached him and saw that all his wounds were gone and that he was breathing, softly, but breathing nonetheless. When he seemed completely healed, he floated back down to the ground and the white aura disappeared.

"Cloud?" Leon whispered.

The blonde opened his eyes and looked around at his friends and then at Leon.

"So that's why Hades wanted me to kill you" Cloud spoke. "You hold the key to Jenova"

Everyone looked at each other surprised and then at Cloud and Leon.

"You know…in a way…Hades _did_ help me find my light" Cloud said smiling.

Leon returned the smile and looked straight into Cloud's eyes. Not caring that Aerith, Cid and Yuffie were watching, Leon placed one hand on Cloud's cheek and pressed their lips together. To his surprise, Cloud returned the kiss allowing Leon to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Cloud then placed one hand on the back of Leon's head, stroking his hair gently. (A/N: remember all this is happening on the floor of the roof of the Gizmo Shop in the rain .o) Then, with a sudden pang of realization, they recognized what they were doing and suddenly broke the kiss looking wide-eyed at each other and then at the others. Yuffie was waving her camera triumphantly in front of their faces. Cid was giving them a thumbs up and Aerith looked like a proud mother.

"Way to go, kiddo!" Cid said, giving Leon a hard pat in the back.

"Tee hee! Mission complete!" Yuffie said, jumping up and down. "You two looked so cute!"

"Aww, you kids grow up too fast!" Aerith said dreamily. "You're both like little brothers to me, and now look at you, all grown up"

"But, we're older than-" Leon started to say but Yuffie nudged him painfully in the ribs.

Then, out of nowhere, the rain stopped and was replaced by snow.

"Wow…It's never snowed here…" Cid said in awe, surprising everyone.

"Wow, Cid, I didn't know you to be a sensitive man" Leon teased.

"I didn't know you liked other men" Cid said in a triumphant comeback, making Leon blush.

"Wow, Leon's blushing…what an extraordinary color…"Yuffie teased, examining his face closely. Aerith, Cid and Cloud also joined the observation.

"Would you stop it? Let's just go home!" Leon said changing the subject, trying to save himself from further embarrassment.

"Fine, fine, but…do we _really_ have to walk _all_ the way down?" Yuffie said. "We're all so tired…don't you wish we could _fly_ down?" she said, and everyone looked at Cloud.

"Fine…" Cloud sighed, getting the point. His wing emerged from his back.

First Cloud took Cid down. Then Aerith, who almost chocked him because of her fear of heights and then Yuffie, who chatted and teased him _all_ the way down.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Aerith asked Yuffie.

"Oh I know…" Yuffie said.

They all looked up and saw Cloud and Leon flying all the way back to Leon's house.

"How come Leon gets to be taken all the way to his house?" Cid asked angrily.

"Hmm…maybe because they both _live_ there" Yuffie answered, then she thought about what she had said. "Hmmm….they both _live_ there…" she stared dreamily into the sky.

Aerith walked quietly, looking towards the sky. "Thank you Leon for saving Cloud. Thank you Cloud for saving Leon" she whispered. "Merry Christmas"

End

-:-

(I told you it ended abruptly!)

**Let's see the reviews….are…..exactly 10! Wow…you guys are good….I'll try to submit the bonus chapter by tomorrow…**

Plz review!

**Other fics that I'll be working on include:**

More CloudxLeon

Some RoxasxSeifer

And maybe, if the mood is right, some AxelxRoxas and RikuxSora

(all yaoi and shonen-ai as you can see)

**This was my first fic ever…plz tell me if it was any good and how to improve for future fics…Lotta luv from the evil overlord, Once666**


	10. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter: Are you ready for it?**

-On top of the Gizmo Shop-

"It's just you and me now…." Cloud said, holding his hand out to Leon.

"…I guess so…" Leon said taking the offered hand, but still staring out to the sky.

Cloud then pulled Leon close and started to take off. Once completely airborne, they soared silently all the way back to Leon's house. Cloud placed Leon carefully on the ground and then let his wing retract in his back. In silence, they both walked up to the front door until Leon surprised Cloud by pinning him to the door.

"Some strange things happened today…" Leon said.

"Yeah…lots of strange things happened today…" Cloud answered nervously, trying to avert Leon's eyes. The blonde looked up and blushed and then rapidly looked back down. Leon, witnessing, decided to look up as well, though he still had Cloud pinned to the wall. Upon looking up, he saw a lonely mistletoe glistening in the snow, hanging just above their heads. Leon looked at Cloud and their eyes locked. Then he moved closer to Cloud and whispered in his ear, a soft, but determined "I love you, Cloud". To his surprise, Cloud whispered the same thing back. Leon closed the remaining space between them and pressed their lips together. Cloud quickly began to succumb to the kiss and allowed Leon to slip his tongue into his mouth. They started moving towards the inside of the house until finding themselves in Leon's bedroom. They tumbled onto Leon's bed, Cloud sprawled on the bed and Leon on top. (I'm not about to write a smut scene, just in case your wondering…and I never will, I think)

Cloud broke the kiss and looked at Leon. "Is this right?"

Leon looked at him back "Does it _feel_ right?"

Cloud blushed and admitted: "Yeah…"

"Then it is" Leon answered kissing Cloud tenderly on the lips and rolling off him to his side. "You know…Yuffie would have died to see that…"

Cloud chuckled and answered: "I think she _will_" Cloud pointed to the ceiling in Leon's room to a blinking, red light that looked like it came from a video camera. "What should we do about it? I think I saw another one at the front door"

"Hmm…maybe….we should actually please her for once. I'd like to see her die" Leon said standing on his bed and waving at the camera. Then Cloud shoved him a piece of paper with the word SUCKER! (no pun intended…get it…sucker…haha) written on it. "Oh, very mature, Cloud" said the brunette, although he took the paper and taped it onto the video camera. With the camera now blind, Leon started jumping on the bed and making moaning noises "Oh, Cloud!" he repeated in fake pleasure.

"And you call _that_ mature?" Cloud said calmly.

"Just trying to get Yuffie pumped up……wait did I just say that?" Leon asked himself, surprised of his own words. "I think I've been drugged…"

"Maybe I'm a drug…" Cloud said absentmindedly.

"You're _my_ drug" Leon stated, placing his lips once again on Cloud's for a tender kiss.

-:- the next day-:-

Cloud and Leon walked side by side over to Aerith's house in search of Yuffie. When looking for the video cameras they found the one in the bedroom, the one at the front door, but also one in the living room, though that one didn't get much action.

When they arrived at Aerith's, Leon knocked, or rather banged, on the door until a sleepy-looking Aerith opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked. "Oh…Good morning Cloud, Leon…" she said between yawns.

"Is Yuffie home?" Cloud asked.

"Yup…come on in…" she answered, though she looked like she was sleep walking.

"Wow…she's scary when she's sleepy" Cloud said and Leon nodded.

"Cloud! Leon!" Yuffie said jumping on both of them. "Wait….what are you doing here…shouldn't you be…you know…" she said winking, nudging Cloud.

"Paws off Cloud, now" Leon said. "We just came to return these" Leon said shoving the cameras into her hands.

"Wh-what are these?" Yuffie said trying to sound innocent but knowing that her cover had been blown. "Oh fine, I just need to go look for the other ones now…"

"Other ones?" Leon and Cloud both asked.

"Yup there's one on top on the Gizmo shop…and one in Aerith's living room…" Yuffie said running off. She quickly returned in a few minutes with the last 2 cameras in hand. "Now, I need to make copies! For Sora and me!"

"Sora's in it too? Figures…" Leon muttered. "Remind me to kill him next time I see him"

-:- later that day -:-

The group found itself at the park, playing in the snow and having fun.

"You know, I reckon we can return to Hollow Bastion now…betcha they need some help over there" Cid said out of the blue.

They all looked at each other and agreed that it would be nice to return home.

"I wonder how much it has changed…" Aerith muttered.

"What now?" Cloud asked and everyone looked at each other again.

"I dunno" Leon said "But whatever happens…we'll go through it together" he finished, letting Cloud rest his head on his shoulder.

No one doubted him, no, because deep down they all knew that whatever happened, whatever they would have to go through, they would go through it…together…

…together…always…

-:- The End…again?-:-

Hehe…I wrote this chapter with the two housekeepers (which can't speak English)….that was weird…

Now it's finally done, but I still need reviews to know if I should continue or leave it there and how to improve for the future and whatnot…

I hope you enjoyed my first fic! I'm so proud of myself! Woot! Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
